Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif/Archiv
Hier findet ihr meine alten Nachrichten: ne frageHi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Milchbart. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Leo Leopardenschweif (Diskussion) 23. Apr. 2012, 17:02 Nur malso als Frage : Wir Admins können doch seiten erstellen ohne dich zufragen oder?Ekliss 05:52, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) komm in den chat dann können wir das besser besprchen.PS : heute um 17:00 Uhr findet die Adminverdammlung stadt^^Ekliss 12:10, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chara beim Nachtclan Hi, ich würde gern den Chara Pfauenauge beim Nachtclan übernehmen wenn ich darf. Chat-Frage ja,ich bzw.Tannenzapfen war mal eine Schülerin.Leyley Heiler 1.Ich wollte ja das man keine Katzen entferent, aber in einem Clan kann es keine 2 Heiler und 3 Heilerschüler geben! 2.Ich habe auch gesagt das wen es schon einen Heilerin und Heilerschüler gibt keine andere Katze auf den Posten kann, sonst wird es wider gelöcht, was ich gemacht habe da dies der fall war. Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Frage beantworten^^Ekliss 17:51, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe ÜBERHEUPT Nichts davon mitbekommen das es 2 Heiler gibt! Ach noch was nur weil Bine im WACA WIKI Heilerin war gilt es nicht für hier.Ekliss 18:01, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich Finds richtig toll hier! Ich hab auch schon die Seite von Bienenflügel(mir) erstellt, wenn das ok ist.^^ LG Biene 19:27, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich komm später mal in den Chat.^^ Danke, es ist wirklich toll hier. Eine frage: Wie kann man Admin werden? LG Biene 12:35, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe heute in der Schule die Idee gehabt im NebelClan eine Deuterin einzurüherin.Sie ist eingentlich eine Heilerin,kann aber besser Zeichen vom SternenClan beuten und verstehn.Deuter werden vom SternenClan auserwält.Sie bekommen schon recht früh einen Schüler.(ich würde gerne das ich(Tüpfelherz) die Deuterin in wird und Dunstpfote meine Schülerinn) Hoffe du bist einverstnaden LG Ekliss 12:42, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ich bin schon drinn^^Leyley Korallenstern's Charas Bunt hat mich gebeten, meine Charas für den NebelClan hier ein bisschen vorzustellen. Korallenherz: schildpatt mit grünen Augen, Kätzin, ist immer freundlich, hat es schwer mit ihren Jungen, die sich nicht leiden können, ihre Jungen sind Licht- und Herbstjunges Herbstjunges: braun gescheckter Kater, Bernsteinaugen, ist frech, vorlaut und kann seine Schwester Lichtjunges nicht leiden Lichtjunges: weiß und hellbraun gestreift mit blauen Augen, Kätzin, lieb, stark, kann ihren Bruder Herbstjunges nich leiden Korallenstern 17:55, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich wollte fragen ob ich als Krieger Adlerkralle dem NebelClan beitreten könnte. Adlerkralle99 13:50, 27.Apr.2012 (UTC) Ja ok.Zu dem Ps, ich hatte den Traum.Ekliss 14:25, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS : können wir mal RPG machen? Komme in den Chat (hier im Wiki)Ekliss 08:29, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Buntstern.Ich wollte dich fargen ob du ein buld vom lager des NebelClans machen könntest.wenn du eins machst möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen das die Heiler und Deuter zusammen in einem Bau wohen. Lg Ekliss 12:41, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Neue Benutzerin Hi Buntschweif, du hast mich überzeugt, ich mach hier auch ein Bisschen mit. LG Honey 13:09, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Auf der Seite mit den Anzeigen hast du einen Gefährten gesucht. Ich kann ja diesen Kater spielen aber nur, wenn du mit dem Namen deines Gefährten einverstanden bist. Ich würde dann nämlich Feuerkralle heißen. LG Honey 13:38, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Bunt, ich könnte Haselpfote als Mentor übernehmen. LG Feuerkralle Das macht nichts haupsache ich habe eine nette mutter und einen Vater Danke :D LG Mond Tigerschweif Hallo Bunt, Tiegerschweif wurde aber so verlinkt. Nicht von mir. LG Leopardenschweif 16:10, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Macht nix :). Ich würde soo gerne kommen aber ich muss jetzt gehen *heul* villeicht treffen wir uns morgen so um die gleiche Uhrzeit wieder? Villeicht darf ich später auch nochmal Sorry bis villeicht später LG Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:08, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Blütenschauer thumb|300px|Blütenschauer (1)So hier deine 2 Blütenschauer xD. Die Wahl liegt bei dir! Leopardenschweif 15:08, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Seiten erstellen Also, da du das so wolltest,mach ich das jetzt so.(Nun es ist schwachsinnig)Ich wollt nur fragen, da du es so wolltst, ob ich Woklennacht,den Gefärhten von Efeublatt erstellen kann,Himmelpfote die Tochter von Meereswelle,Schnurrhaar deren Vater.LG Ekliss 15:56, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) thumb|300px|Blütenschauer ich persönlich mache das mit einem Tool was bei Windows 7 mit dabei ist.Es heißt'' Snipping Tool''.Ansonsten kann icjh dir nur noch diese Tutorial empfehlen:http://take-a-screenshot.org/ Leyley Hi Bunt.^^ Ich möchte eine Seite erstellen. Jetzt mal ne Blöde Frage: Darf ich?? XDTöni böni 11:33, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab da mal ne Frage Ich wollte gerne wissen,wie man die Leisten oben ändern kann.Ich habe ja selber ein Wiki,und will die ändern.Also,kannst du´s mir erklären? Ley Fragen 1.Ja lösche Rotstern 2.Ich habe eine Lösung für den NeblClan gefunden.Den NachtClan .Ich werde ihn noch bearbeiten,aber man kann ihn auch fürs RPG nutzen. Ekliss 18:18, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Neuer charakter Hallo Bunt! Ich wollte fragen, ob ich einen neuen Charakter erstellen darf. KEINE SORGE! Nicht im Nebel Clan! ich wollte einen Streuner erstellen, er soll Wolfsmonds Bruder sein. Hatte vor, dich offziell zu fragen! Falls das ein Problem darstellen sollte, bitte Bescheid geben und die Seite Bussard bearbeiten! Danke im Vorraus! LG Wolfsmond 11:39, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschwistersuche Hi, danke, nett von dir! ich wäre gern Abendpfotes schwester, würde mich freuen! Mondschweif wäre auch super als Mentorin, danke! Da Nusspfote selbst gerne heilerin geworden wäre, ist sie traurig und eifersüchtig auf Sternenwolke, oke? Wenn das klarginge, trage ich alles ein! Lg Wolfsmond 14:19, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es ein bisschen blöd,dass du dich einfach als meine Tochter(Sternenwolke)aussgiebst,weil du nicht mal gefragt hast.---Benutzer:Schn Hey, weil ein paar User in den NebelClan wollen, und dann sind es wieder zu viele, xD LgBiene 15:33, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) RE : Frage Also mir geht es auch so das ich mehr caras hab,ich erhöhe das limet auf 5 ! '' ''LG Ekliss 17:24, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja klar bleibe ich ;) Ich finde es toll ds ihr ein extra Wiki dafür gemacht habt und auch die Qualität des Wikis ist für diese kurze Zeit enorm ! Ich werde versuchen euch viel zu helfen xD Smaradauge 15:03, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps : Ich darf doch 5 Charas erstellen ... Pro Clan oder wie ? @ zu viele in einem Clan man könnte ja noch mehr Clans erstellen / noch ein RPG eröffnen ,nur so als Idee Charas die ich gerne machen würde Ich habe 5 Charas die in frage kämen : Smaragdauge : kleine flinke schwarze Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen (Kriegerin) Mondblüte : hübsche siberngetigerte Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen (Heilerin) Steinspringer : starker dunkelgrauerbrauner Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen (Krieger auch (2). Anführer wenn es geht ) Traumpfote : verträumter weiß und rot gefleckter Kater mit grünen Augen (Schüler ,Kriegername : Traumtänzer ) Blütenjunges : hübsche schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit strahlend blauen Augen (Junges ,Kriegername : Blütenhauch ) Bei dem Clan nehme ich alles was passt ;) Was Gefährten Junge etc. angeht ,das sage ich dir wenn das alles geht ,und ne Seite Bilder und so . Smaradauge 16:52, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Neuer Charakter Hi Bunt! Ich möchte gerne einen neuen Charakter erstellen der Fuchsschnauze heißt und im NebelClan wohnt.Jacky 17:10, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ah alles klar ;) Mhh gut Steinspringer könnte auch Krieger sein und anstatt Mondblüte wäre Sommernacht : gleiches aussehen nur augen wie der nachthimmel im sommer toll! Vllt braucht ihr ja noch heilerschüler oder sonstige "besondere sachen" ansonsten ist sie einfach ne hübsche Kätzin ;) Smaradauge 17:13, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch was ! Wie ist das mit dem spielen ,wie viele Charas darf man spielen ,und darf man seine eigenen Charas spielen ? Smaradauge 17:26, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ahh ok danke :3 Smaradauge 17:57, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wegen Donnerstag wollte ich fragen, wann das Treffen ist.Damit meine ich wie viel Uhr.Jacky 18:18, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht genau.Auf jedenfall zwischen 12 und 2 Uhr.Jacky 18:22, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mentor für Abendpfote Hi Bunt :) Falls du noch einen Mentor / eine Mentorin für Abendpfote suchst... wenn du möchtest, könnte Efeuschweif ihre Mentorin sein? Gleichzeitig will ich noch fragen, ob ich die soeben erwähnte Kriegerin im NachtClan erstellen darf? Falls du schon jemanden als Mentor hast oder sonst etwas nicht oke ist, macht es auch nix! LG Wolfsmond 22:14, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Bunt. Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich heute nicht in den Chat kommen kann. Wenn dann kann ich nur abends. Nicht das du dich wunderst das ich nicht komme.Jacky 09:40, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Anzeige Ganz unten steht Mitgliedersuche und da steht ihr könnt 5 Charas in den NachtClan stellen .Heißt das zusätzlich zu den 5 anderen oder sind die das ? Ich hätte nämlich noch so viele schöne Charas :D Smaradauge 10:31, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein paar Ideen fürs Wiki Hey Bunt ,ich habe ein paar Ideen fürs Wiki : 1. Ich könnte Versuchen Infokästen zu erstellen 2. Ich könnte euch CA Vorlage erstellen und dann könnten wir auch solche Bilder wie im WaCa Wiki mit unseren eigenen Vorlagen machen 3. Ebenfalls ein CAProjekt wo die Bilder bewertet werden . 4. Auf die Seiten zu schreiben wer sie spielt (ganz nach unten) 5. Ich könnte euch Siggis erstellen Das wars fürs erste ;D Smaradauge 10:56, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Bunt^^! darf ich noch eine kätzin erstellen? sag mir einfach, was sie noch sein könnte! (zb. kriegerin, heilerin, iwas, was du noch brauchst) vielen dank schon mal und GLG hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 13:32, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Smaras CA´s und Bilder Hey Bunt, Ich wollte nur mal Bescheid sagen, dass die CA´s von Smara für mich in Ordnung gehen, da dann ALLE (alle die Gimp oder andere Programme zum malen haben) die Bilder machen können. LG Leopardenschweif 13:48, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die ganzen Sachen Hey ,soweit ich weiß geht das mit den ganzen Sachen die ich angeboten hab klar .Es kann nur etwas dauern da ich im Urlaub bin und zur Zeit leider nicht so viel Zeit habe :( Smaradauge 15:11, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja sowas wie im WaCa Wiki auch ;D Smaradauge 17:06, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jaja genau ich weiß wie das geht xD Ich könnte auch einen Artikel des Monats oder sonstiges einrichten wenn es erwünscht ist ... Smaradauge 17:10, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ist leider beides nicht einfach zu erklären :/ Vllt kann ich es dir ja machen xD Aber zur Zeit habe ich echt Stress Smaradauge 17:20, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) 'Frage ' kannst du mirsagen wie ich mir hier einen chara erstelle ich würde gerne als Löwenkralle im Nebelclan leben LG Tigerschweif Charas Ich weiß leider grade nicht was du meinst ,aber du kannst wenn Charas zu viel sind gerne welche rausnehem (bitte nicht Smaragduauge !) Lg Smaradauge 08:15, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok ich mache das gleich ... arbeite grade an den Infokästen xD Smaradauge 08:26, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bussard + Mondschweif Hallo Bunt! :D bin froh, dass sich jemand gemeldet hat. Es wäre toll, wenn Bussard Mondschweif als gefährtin hätte! Ob, wieviele, oder welche Jungen sie haben sollen, kannst du entscheiden, aber wir können das ja auch im Chat mal bereden! Ansonsten tretet Bussard irgendwannmal dem Clan bei, sofern erlaubt! Er würde dann Bussard-feder, -blick, -auge oder -kralle heißen. Knuddel dich, Wolfsmond 15:24, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Logo ,nur heute habe ich leider keine Nerven mehr (hab schon so lange dran gesessen ).Spätstens hab ich es am Di fertig :3 Smaradauge 18:01, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) NachtClan Da im NebelClan kein Platz mehr ist, wollte ich dich fragen ob im NachtClan noch Platz ist für 3 Charaktere. Ich wollte eine Königin mit dem Namen Tulpenblüte und ihr Junges Frettchenjunges erstellen. Außerdem der Vater von Frettchenjunges mit Namen Bärentatze. Wenn die 3 in den NachtClan könnten wäre das super! Vielen Dank!Jacky 14:34, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Milchbart/Wasserfall in meiner Geschichte Hallo Bunt, Sry, dass Ich dir erst jetzt antworte, aber Ich war in den letzten Tagen ganz schön im Stress, und iwie muss Ich deine Nachricht auch überflogen haben. Tja... Meine Dummheit eben D: Also: In der Geschichte ist es anders als im RPG, und iwie ist Milchbart auch nur zufällig so in meiner Geschichte drin (von Namen her), er sieht ja auch anders aus xDDD. Jedenfalls war es am Anfang ja auch erst so, dass Milchbart Leopardenschweifs Mentor war, dies hab Ich allerdings ja geändert, als Du sagtest, dass er jünger sei. Wasserfall ist auch aus dem gleichen Grund in meiner Geschichte Heilerschülerin, obwohl sie hier im Wiki Kriegerin ist. Im Allgemeinen wollte Ich ein paar Charas aus meiner Geschichte quasi ins RPG mit einbringen und sie zu Leopardenschweifs Familie hinzufügen. z.B. ist Mondherz in meiner Geschichte gar nicht verwandt mit Leopardenschweif, sondern der Gefährte von Wasserfall, mit der er allerdings keine Jungen hat. So, im Nachhinein Danke für für das Kompliment und noch viel Spaß beim Lesen, RPG'n und Bearbeiten LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Le'o''''pa'r'de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 00:13, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Territoriumskarte Hallo Bunt, Sry für Störung, ist aber sehr wichitg! Ich hab eine kleine Änderung am System von Feuer- und KlauenClan vorgenommen, die dir wahrscheinlich schon aufgefallen ist. Jedenfalls muss Ich Dich bitten, wenn Du willst (wenn nicht, löschen wir die Karte einfach) Die Karte zu überarbeiten und Feuer- und KlauenClan raus zu nehmen. LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 13:18, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, bin fertig, hab schon ein Bild eingefügt! Ich hoffe, alles past so. Ich versuche die nächste Zeit öfter ins Katzenverwandte Wiki zu kommen. LG, deine Hallo Bunt, Eig. habe Ich dieses Wiki erstellt zum RPG'n und damit es mit EINEM RPG nicht langweilig wird (es gibt ja auch schon den NachtClan als 2. RPG) soll es eben mehrere RPG's geben, in denen die Handlungen jedoch nicht INEINANDER verstickt wird. Und wie oben erwähnt musst Du die Karte nicht ändern, sie wird dann eben gelöscht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Ich nicht gefragt wurde, Jacky hat mich gefragt, ob sie auch einen Clan einstellen darf, und damit beim NebelClan-RPG nicht noch einer hinzugefügt wird, habe Ich sie und Ley gefragt, ob es denn in Ordnung sei, wenn Ich Feuer- Klauen und BlumenClan (so heißt Jackys Clan) zu einem RPG zusammenfüge. Sie meinten nur, dass das Okay wäre. LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 15:36, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Neuankömmling hat ne Frage :) Hallo (: aaaaaalso. Ich bin neu hier und würd gern auch anfangen zu prgn :p das hier ist auch dann mein erstes Rpg, wenn ich mitmachen darf :p ich würd gern als Junges anfangen (: ich wollt fragen ob ich da jetz nen eigenen Chara erstellen soll oder ob da vill. welche "übrig" sind, die nicht gespielt werden :) aber nur wenn niemand dann was dagegen hat :D liebe grüße (: Geschwister Hey, ich würd mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn Krallenschweif und Blutherz Geschwister wären. :) Aber davor sollten wir noch Biene darüber informieren, da ihre Mondkristall auch Blutherz` Schwester ist! Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wird nichts dagegen haben :) Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen! Freu mich *knuddel* deine Wolfsmond 13:12, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Springpfote Hi Buntschweif Ich wollt fragen ob ich Springpfote aus dem Nebelclan spielen kann oder ob sie schon "besetzt" ist. LG Gewitterherz 13:12, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok danke (Hallo Mutter ^^) LG Gewitterherz 14:25, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Jungen-Vorlage Hallo Bunt, Tut mir leid, aber wie auf meinem Profil steht, ist die Jungen-Vorlage noch in Arbeit :/ Ich denke sie wird bald fertig sein.. LG - 17:11, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Shanis Vorlagen Hallo Bunt, Naja, bis jetzt sind Shanis Vorlagen auf der CA, die Bilder, hinter denen (von Shani) steht, ansonst gibt es von Shani eine Test-Anführervorlage, die du dir auf meiner Disk. anschauen kannst. LG - 19:14, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) HILFEE Hi Bunt ich bin es Vitani.Ich habe...ich brauche schnell deine Hilfe.Der Chat spinnt bei mir.Bei allen Chat's.Bei dir auch? HILFE ;( Anzeigen Hi Bunt, ich wollte Fragen ob ich eine Gefährten Anzeige machen kann? Glg Himbeer Schlammjunges Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Schlammjunges spielen darf. Wenn ja, dann wäre das echt toll! Tulpe (oder Roseblossom98) Himmelpfote Hi, ich wollte fragen ob Himmelpfote noch frei ist und wenn ja ob ich sie dann spielen kann. Viele Grüße Efeuranke (Siggi geht nicht :( ) hi Bunt!! Wie kann ich ein User im RPG wiki werden. Lord Moritz!!!!! Kann ich noch einen chara machen? hi Bunt, ich bins Loki. Wollt nur fragen ob ich noch einen chara im NebelClan machen kann. antworte mir bitte so schnell es geht. liebe Grüße Loki love 18:45, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Blutkrallen Hi Bunt, Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten, aber wir sollten das dann doch auch noch mal genauer besprechen. Wir könnten sie als RPG zusätzlich zu den Bruderschaften ergänzen, oder? Da ja eine Katze von ihnen kommt... LG - 18:58, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Blutkrallen Hey Buntschweif, ich wollte fargen ob du für mich einen Chara in die Blutkrallen eintagen kannst. Name : Luchsschimmer Aussehen : goldne Kätzin mit schwarzen Felcken und grünen Augen LG 15:39, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sie soll Kämpferin sein ^^ 15:23, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey, wollte fragen ob ich noch ne Katze für die Blutkrallen bekommen kann XD Wenn ja : Name : Schatten Aussehen : Dunkelgrauer Kater mit dunkleren Pfoten,bernsteinfarbene Augen Rang : Späher Thx. 12:20, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Freie Charaktere 'BlumenClan' *Kräuterblatt (Heilerin) *Fennekohr (Heilerschüler) *Blaubeertatze *Himbeerschnauze *Schlitzauge *Waschbärgesicht *Sonnenblumenpelz *Ananasstreif *Eulenschweif *Birnenpelz *Löwenzahnfell *Gänseblümchenschweif *Silberauge *Diamantensturm *Pusteblumenschweif *Flammenfuß *Erdbeerfell *Eisentatze *Mondlicht *Sonnenschein *Fuchsschweif *Eiszahn *Blitzsturm *Känguruhpfote *Eichhörnchenpfote 'Bruderschaft d. Rosen' *Luchsohr (Kampfkoordinator) *Wiesekfell *Orchideenblatt *Pandagesicht *Krokodilzahn *Kaktuspfote *Flamingopfote Das war alles, aber es kann natürlich sein, dass jemand einen Chara genommen hat ohne das ich das wusste, deshalb weiß ich nicht genau ob die alle frei sind, aber hier sind jetzt alle von denen ich es denke. GLG Jax Chara Bin noch nicht lang im rpg , aber wie läuft das mit den charas NebelClan Hallo Bunt :D Ich wollte fragen ob ich eine Katze im NebelClan übernehmen darf (genauer gesagt Farnstreif) Wäre das oke? 16:44, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NebelClan Hallo Bunt, ich wollte fragen ob ich eine Katze im NebelClan haben darf ?? Ich habe mir eine ausgedacht und nun es soll ein Kater sein der schwarzes Fell und grüne Augen hat. Und nunja Krähensee heißt. Würde das in Ordnung gehen ?? Der Kater soll ein Krieger sein. Liebe Grüße Krähensee (Diskussion) 19:10, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) von Krallen und Schweifen und dem Posten des 2. Anführers der dunklen Bruderschaft Hallo Bunt, ich wollte nur fragen ob du noch Krallenschweif willst oder nicht, und (wenn du sie nicht mehr willst) das ich sie freimachen darf MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Two''Bl'a''de]]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 07:45, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ich habe nur gerfragt weil du sie nie spielst [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 12:21, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Katzen übernehmen Hallo Bunt , ich wllte fragen ob ich Thymianjunges übernehmen darf :D Hoffe um schnelle Antwort. LG- 07:46, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aber.. bei Freie Katzen stand das da dachte ich....egal war wohl dumm =) - 09:55, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Unterschrift Wie macht man seine eigene Unterschrift und wie schreibt man seinen Namen ohne Bnuter: So will ich es nicht: Benutzer:Lord Moritz Hey bunt mal ne frage... kann mann dir auch einen chara vorschlagen denn du dann machst LG Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 16:19, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Archiv Hi Bunt, Die Idee ist toll, ich werde sie bei mir anwenden, wenn ich Zeit habe, du kannst das auch machen, wenn du willst :). LG - 17:40, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC)